


kiss me, dummy!

by lovehyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, donghyucks leg injury doesnt stop him, mark is Confident what, markhyuck, markhyuck canon, markhyuck makeout, what even do you tag here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyucks/pseuds/lovehyucks
Summary: donghyuck's leg is in pain and he needs something to feel better.





	kiss me, dummy!

_i’m a fucking idiot_. 

donghyuck is currently lying down in a hospital bed, his leg suspended at an almost uncomfortable height. he knew he practiced way too hard, and was too upset to listen to anything coming out of his manager’s mouth. all he could do is look down at his hands, disappointed in himself.

“i was talking to the doctors and they said that your healing time is unconfirmed. we will have to postpone the release of the america dates for now, and unless you recover, you will have to step down from the korea concert. there is just no way you and the team will be prepared if you perform, i’m very sorry donghyuck.” 

and, as if on cue, donghyuck’s mother comes into the hospital room, visibly worried. she runs to the hospital bed. her cheeks are rosy from the harsh winter beyond them, and the scarf falling from her neck bounces with her fast pace. 

“donghyuck, my love, what happened? why did this happen, i told you to take care of yourself!” she sharply turns her head to his manager. “you! you were supposed to take care of my donghyuck, why is he hurt? this company isn’t paying you to dilly-dally and not watch over my son! how can i trust you to take care of my son when--” 

“mom!” hyuck’s face burns red. he can’t believe his ears. 

“you know what, donghyuck we can discuss this later. i’ll come by tomorrow and we’ll discuss your recovery plans with the doctor. see you tomorrow.” the manager waves to hyuck and lightly bows to his mother before leaving the room. 

“love, are you okay?” his mother rushes her attention to him again, holding his hand. 

“mom! you can’t yell at my manager!”

“why not? he’s not doing his job!” 

“because he’s my manager! what is there not to get--”

a knock on the door interrupts their conversation, and hyuck swears on his life that if it’s not a doctor, he’s going to crack his skull to accompany his leg. 

_it’s mark._ so maybe he was crossing his fingers. 

“oh, the wonderful mark is here!” his mom rushes to mark, giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. “i haven’t seen you in ages, how have you been darling?” 

he chuckles softly. “i’ve been doing fine mrs. lee, thank you.” 

“have you been taking care of yourself?” mark nods. “good, unlike our donghyuck here.”

“mom!” hyuck whines. he is not only annoyed by the teasing, but annoyed at himself for breaking his leg. he wanted to rush over to mark and give him the sweetest hug as well, but no. he was stuck in the lonely hospital bed, his leg, basically, tied to the ceiling, whilst in the most unflattering hospital gown. 

his mom’s watch suddenly beeps. “oh, i almost forgot! i’ll come by again later with food, i need to pick your father up from work. mark, my love, please watch him while i’m gone, will you?” 

“of course mrs. lee, i’ll take good care of him.”

“i don’t know what isn’t clicking, but i’m a whole adult.” 

“anyways, goodbye boys! i’ll be back with dinner!” they wave goodbye and she shuts the door. 

“thank god! come here coward!” he waves his hand frantically, ushering the boy to be next to him and mark makes his way over. 

\-----

mark is sitting in a chair he pulled beside the bed, playing with the other’s hand.

“i can’t believe you’re not going to be there for our first show.” hyuck is equally as disappointed. they were finally going to release their japanese ep, begin their world tour, and he couldn’t even participate. he felt like a big idiot. 

“are you still in pain?” _mark is so soft and innocent._ his eyes twinkle a million different stars. 

“a little bit… i could really use something to get my mind off the pain though. i don’t know, maybe something like a kiss or, i don’t know. it’s just a suggestion though.” 

_he can be so smug sometimes._ “just shut up and let me kiss you.” 

hyuck lifts himself off the bed slightly while mark bends himself to reach his lips over to the boy, the hospital bed railings just under him. he sucks on his bottom lip, and as much as hyuck would like to say he’s in complete bliss, he can’t. their positioning is so uncomfortable and awkward that he pulls away and fully lays himself down on the bed. 

“this isn’t working.”

mark, out of breath, is taken aback from the other. “what do you mean?” 

“im so stupid. if i didn’t break my stupid leg we could just easily make out like we always do. but no, i had to go ahead and be an idiot and now we can’t even make out normally. god, life just Sucks right now.” 

mark takes a hold of hyuck’s hand. “you’re not stupid.” 

“ugh, i’m so frustrating! how am i supposed to kiss your stupid face now?” 

silence filled the room for a moment and suddenly, _eureka!_

“mark, get on top of me.” 

mark lets go of hyuck’s hand in shock, choking on his saliva. _what kind of sentence--_ “what?” 

“mark, it’s not hard! i do it all the time to you, i don’t understand why you can’t do this for me. just hop right on my lap, easy peasy! then we can keep kissing. please?” he gives him the puppy eyes. 

mark looks away, embarrassed at everything coming out of hyuck’s mouth. his cheeks bloom red. 

a silence grows.

donghyuck takes it as a no, and he sighs in disappointment. he looks to the hospital window so he doesn’t have to look at his boyfriend anymore. he watches the snowflakes dance across the sky.

“it’s fine. we can watch a movie or something i guess. which spiderman do you wanna watch--” 

and suddenly mark is placed on top of his lap, out of thin air. he’s looking down at his hands that are resting on hyuck’s stomach, embarrassed at his inexperience of taking initiative. his cheeks glow a bright red, and hyuck can’t believe his eyes. 

“wow. this was unexpected. i… no words, mark. no words.” 

“hey! you told me to do it, and i am! what more do you want from me?” 

hyuck doesn’t know where mark got this sudden spark of confidence, but he isn’t mad bout it. 

“i didn’t think you had it in you.” 

mark leans back, but a little too far, slightly putting weight on the latter’s broken leg. he winces in pain and mark slides upwards, trying to get as far away from his leg as possible. 

“oh my god, i’m so sorry! are you okay? oh my god, please tell me you’re okay!” 

unfortunately mark moved up a little too much, pushing down on his diaphragm. “mark, can you move down a little, you’re sitting on my stummy.” he quickly slides down to hyuck’s hips, his hands gripping onto the hospital gown. he has never been more flustered. 

“jesus, i’m such a mess. i’m sorry.” 

he giggles at the way his boyfriend is acting. _he’s too cute sometimes._

“okay, so what do i do now?” he looks up and stares into the stars in hyuck’s eyes. he doesn’t know if it’s something about how his eyes glimmer whenever they make eye contact, or the way the sun is hitting his soft skin, or the pink in his lips-- but hyuck has never been so desperate to kiss the boy in front of him until this moment. 

“kiss me, dummy!” 

mark shakes his head in disbelief and chuckles. he can’t believe his own mouth _sometimes._ he leans forwards and places his lips on top of hyuck’s. he rests his fists on his chest, drawing small circles. donghyuck’s hands wrap around mark’s neck, brushing his fingers across his scalp. mark accidentally hits the injured leg with his foot, gasping in fear. he quickly tries to whisper an “i’m sorry” in their kiss, but hyuck slips his tongue in faster. mark doesn’t mind though, as he lets their two tongues battle, just to end up sucking on his. 

mark begins to pull away, but hyuck pulls on his bottom lip, trying to keep the warmth that leaves his mouth. the pair on hands leave his chest and rest on either side of him. mark begins at his ear, nibbling the top and working his way down to his lobe. he slides down and begins at his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. 

as gasp leaves hyuck’s mouth, as one of his hands grips onto the sleeve of mark’s woolen sweater. the other hand tangles itself in his golden, auburn hair, slightly tugging on the strands. 

many marks later, mark makes his way back up towards hyuck’s ear, but is stopped in his tracks. donghyuck leans forward and bites onto the boy’s neck. mark lowers himself, not just so his latter can comfortably kiss his neck, but because his arms go weak at the contact of hyuck’s tongue on the tender skin. 

he moves his neck so that hyuck can get a better spot. “i hope you can get better soon so that we can do this somewhere other than the hospital.” 

donghyuck soft laugh sends vibrations down mark’s spine. he tightens his grip onto the mattress. 

a knock echoes in the room. hyuck immediately pulls away and mark pulls himself upwards. they look at each other in panic. donghyuck quickly shoves mark off the hospital bed and pulls the blanket over his chin. mark winces at the pain of the cold floor, but recovers almost instantly. he pulls a scarf hanging off his chair, wrapping it over his swollen lips. 

mark awkwardly sits on the edge of his chair as hyuck’s mother walks into the room with two containers. 

“i made you boys some soup,” mrs. lee looks up from her bag and notices the two wrapped up. “hopefully it’s still hot. it’s pretty cold, isn’t it? let me ask the doctor to turn the heat up in here, i’ll be right back.” 

his mother leaves the room and the two let out a sigh of relief. they hadn’t realized that they were holding their breath. 

the two begin to laugh hysterically. 

mark looks at the love of his life wipe tears from his eyes. 

“so, how about spiderman homecoming?” 

**Author's Note:**

> oof ! thank you for reading this far <3 let me know if you like it :) 
> 
> writing this was kinda hard lol, i've had this idea in my notes for a while, but to actually write it ,,,,,, i literally feel like i'm on crack when i write markhyuck make-out scenes at 4am (because i am LOL)


End file.
